kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Max Flare
Based on a flaming hotrod, is a sentient Type Speed Shift Car which allows Drive to gain the Max Flare Shift Tire, granting him fire-enhanced abilities. By itself, it can attack by igniting the tracks it spawns with intense fire, which can also boost the attacks of the other Shift Cars. If used in Mashin Chaser's Break Gunner, it allows him to shoot fireballs. The same effect applies to Kamen Rider Mach's Zenrin Shooter if he uses it in his Mach Driver Honoh to activate the Kourin Signal Moerl. Alongside Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow, Max Flare was one of the three Tire Exchange Shift Cars used by Shinnosuke Tomari when he first became Drive. As such, they would typically seen on the Shift Car Holder he wore on the strap of his Drive Driver, with the Shift Cars protecting him from Heavy Acceleration. Usage *Kamen Rider Drive (Drive Episodes 1, 5, Movie War Full Throttle, Drive 20, 30, 32, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Kamen Rider Mach (Drive Episode 15, 38) *Roidmude 027 (Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!) *Tridoron/Booster Tridoron (Episode 2, 4, 34, 45, Kamen Rider 4) KRDr-Drivespeedflare.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Flare KRDr-Drivedeadheatflare.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat Flare Mach_moerl.png|Kamen Rider Mach Moerl Deadheatburn.png|Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach Moerl KRDr-Imitation Drive Flare.png|Fake Drive Type High Speed Flare Tire Fuel Combination Kicks Step 1.png|Tridoron Type Speed Flare Spiked Shuriken Attack.jpg|Tridoron Type Speed Spike Shadow Tridoron MF, FS, & MM.jpg|Tridoron Type Speed Flare Spike Monster Booster Tridoron FS MS RD DV DC MF.png|Booster Tridoron Type Speed Flare Spike Shadow Vegas Cab Dump Booster Tridoron Flare.png|Booster Tridoron Type Speed Flare Character History During the Global Freeze of April 2014, Max Flare fought with its fellow Shift Cars under the lead of Kamen Rider Protodrive, to stop the Roidmude revolution occuring in Japan. During the battle, Max Flare personally destroyed the body of the Bat-Type Roidmude 066. The Shift Car was, however, unable to terminate the Roidmude's Core and so its opponent ultimately survived the encounter. Six months after the Global Freeze, Max Flare was brought forth by Mr. Belt alongside Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow to protect Shinnosuke Tomari from Roidmude 029. Max Flare was sent again to allow Shinnosuke to adapt to the Heavy Acceleration when he confronted the Roidmude again. Once Shinnosuke transformed into the new Kamen Rider Drive, Max Flare was the first of the Shift Cars he used to perform a Tire Exchange. Assuming the form of Type Speed Flare, Drive overwhelmed 029 with his fire-infused attacks before blasting him back with the Flare Steam attack. Drive next used Max Flare along with Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow as a Tire Enchancement for Tridoron to destroy Roidmudes 093 and 071. Coming to Drive's assistance against Mashin Chaser, Max Flare was seized by the Roidmude enforcer whom used the Shift Car in his own Break Gunner to attack Drive. Drive was, however, able to soon recover Max Flare while Mr. Belt compared Chaser's skill to Protodrive. During his first battle against Imitation Drive, Drive Type Speed attempted to assume the Max Flare Tire only for Imitation Drive to intercept the Tire and briefly assume it himself, leaving Drive tire-less and vulnerable to Imitation Drive's now flame-infused attacks. Seeking revenge on Imitation Drive, Max Flare soon had itself granted a temporary modification to become Shift Mega Max Flare, complimenting Drive's new Type High Speed. Assuming Type High Speed Flare, Drive was able to easily overpower his imposter, stripping the Roidmude 027 of its Imitation Drive form. As later revealed by Krim Steinbelt and Rinna Sawagami, however, the modifcations that Shift Speed and Max Flare received were purely cosmetic, with Shinnosuke's greater prowess being due to his peak state of "Top Gear" mind. Shift Mega Max Flare Shift mega max flare.png|Mega Max Flare Shift Car (Machine Mode) Shift Mega Max Flare Lever.png|Mega Max Flare Shift Car (Lever Mode) MMF Tire.png|Mega Max Flare Tire KrDr-High_Speed_Flare.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed Flare was a redecoration of the original Max Flare Shift Car which enabled Drive to gain the Mega Max Flare Tire, granting the same abilities as the Max Flare Tire and nothing more, though its fire power does seem to be more powerful than regular Max Flare. Full Throttles , where Drive launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards the enemy. *The second finisher of Type Speed Flare is a powerful version of by Tridoron, but with the burning fire energy and Kiriko Shijima driving Tridoron. This finisher is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. Flare Stream.png|Flare Stream SpeeDrop Flare Step 1.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 1: Energy-projected spinning tires creation) SpeeDrop Flare Step 2.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 2: Tridoron forming whirlwind & Drive charging) SpeeDrop Flare Step 3.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 3: Rapid barrage of kicks) Max Flare Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 4: Drive's fiery kick) SpeeDrop Flare Step 5.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 5: Destroying target) - Type Deadheat Flare= *Type Deadheat Flare's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the , where Drive is coated in flames during his Dead Zone-powered attack. DeadHeatDropFlare.png|Dead Heat Drop (Max Flare) }} - Mach= *Deadheat Mach Moerl executes an enhanced version of . This finisher was stopped by Drive himself before Mach could destroy an untransformed Medic. Heat Kick Macher Moerl Step 1.png|Heat Kick Macher (Moerl) (Step 1: Jumping) Heat Kick Macher Moerl Step 2.png|Heat Kick Macher (Moerl) (Step 2: Flame growing) DHM Moerl Kick.png|Heat Kick Macher (Moerl) (Step 3: Rider Kick) }} Behind the scenes Closing Screens Max Flare features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. Drive Ep 1 Closing.jpg|Episode 1 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) KRDriveEP5ShiftCar.png|Episode 5 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) TOKUJO Ep2 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #2 (Max Flare, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, & Fire Braver) File:Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-16h11m29s134.png|Episode 30 (Shift Formula, Midnight Shadow, Massive Monster, & Max Flare) Appearances **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' **''Secret Mission Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!'' **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 32: What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders }} Category:Drive Characters